My Story
by Moon Wolf5
Summary: Ashli is new in the WWE and a bit young but that won't stop her from stealing hearts
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: i don't own the WWE but i wish i did  
  
A/N: i'm more likely to use the wrestlers screen names instead of their real names ok lets get started_______________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
"Did ya hear about that new girl coming in today?" Jeff asked Lita "nope but Eric said she'd be here soon so lets head to the locker room with everyone else to go and meet her." She replied  
  
As they joined the rest of the wrestlers towards the locker room Jeff began to wonder what she'd look like.  
  
"ok people our new diva is a bit young but don't cut her any slack. This girl is tough, I'm mean when i found her she had just sent two very muscular guys to the hospital with her bare hands! So please welcome Ashli Teniko." Eric said welcoming a girl that looked no older that 19, but dang she was fine. Every mouth droped either in jelousy or amazment. Ashli had blond hair with black and purple streaks swept back in a pony tail. Her baggy black pants and shirt hid beautiful curves and nice thin legs. Her deep blue eyes complemented her pale skin and lips that at the moment held a arrogant smirk.  
  
"Where did you find this white trash Eric?" Stacy called out from the front of the crowd. Ashli's smirk became a frown and she sudenly atacked Stacy. She had her up against the wall by her throat. "You will never ever insult me understood" she said in a calm velvety voice. Stacy nodded. Ashli let her down and as Stacy massaged her throat Erick added" by the way she has a little anger problem so don't get her riled up."  
  
As Eric left the superstars came up to meet the new girl (guys mostly).  
  
"Why did you do that to Stacy?" Jeff asked her.  
  
"I already said why I don't like to be insulted especially by a prep like her. By the way I don't think I caught your name." Ashli said "Oh, I'm Jeff, Jeff Hardy." "Well Jeff I do believe you are the only one here that isn't drooling." Then Lita came up to take Ashli to her locker "See ya Jeff"  
  
  
  
A/N: good for the first chapter right ok send me reviews next chapter will me up soon oh yea JEFF IS MINE.:) 


	2. ch 2

A/N: hey new chapter  
  
  
  
"Listen Eric I want a mach that's an actual challenge let me fight Triple H" it had been four weeks since Ashli had joined the WWE and she had beaten, brutalized, and destroyed the other Divas. "Well considering the fact that you put all my Divas out of commission you can fight him maybe he'll knock some sense into you. Hey I have an idea I'll make it the main event tonight and it will be a street fight" Eric said with a dreamy look on his face the ratings will be tremendous he thought "Great I'll go tell Hunter. Oh and I won't put him in the hospital for too long" Ashli said with a devilish smile as she ran towards the ring where Hunter was complaining a bout his title loss to Sean.  
  
"I would have won but I felt sorry for Michaels," Hunter was "telling" the fans why he lost when... "Boo hoo hoo. I'm Triple H and I'm whining like a baby because I lost my title to a guy who is so much smaller than me. Come on, I mean god it's been what a month and you're still crying over it. Well in a way I can't blame you so I can understand you have a lot of anger, am I right," Hunter nodded ", so Eric thought it might be nice for you to take out your anger just not on Michaels." Ashli's interruption had caught his interest. "Ok but who am I fighting no wait let me guess, Kane." Hunter replied obviously amused. "As fun as that would be to watch no. You, me, street fight, tonight. How does that sound." "Let me get this strait you want to fight me in a street fight tonight." "Are you deaf or something that's what I just said?" "Ok but lets make it a bit more interesting. You see the word around the locker rooms is that you won't go out with any guy unless he can beat you, so what I was thinking is that if I win you go on a date with me and I get to kiss you at the end." Ashli pondered this for a moment then thought of something "Ok but if I win you become my lackey for a month" "Deal, you know this is probably going to be the most fun way I ever will get a date" "Don't count on it" As Ashli walked back towards the girls' locker room she received various looks from many of the guys "Ashli," she turned to see Jeff running towards her "are you crazy or something. I new you were strong but a street fight against Hunter?" Ashli smiled at this "What's so funny?" "You reminded me of Jordan every time I got into a fight" she said quietly "Who's Jordan?" Jeff asked "An old friend from back home" Ashli answered as she walked off. He must have been important Ashli never talks about her past Jeff thought as her watched her disappear into the girls' locker room. Ok now's not the time to be nervous Ashli thought as she walked towards the entrance ramp waiting to be introduced. "Please welcome from Petaluma, California ASHLI TENIKO!" Ashli started down the ramp as her music, P.O.D.'s Set it Off, played. She waved to her fan until Triple H was announced [a/n: I don't know where he is from]. He paused at the top of the ramp to look at her and his jaw dropped and it was easy to tell why. Ashli was wearing baggy black pants and a black shirt that was ripped in may places showing a little bit of her breast. Ashli new this was the reason but she was happy the shirt wasn't showing her many tattoos witch she had told nobody about.  
  
As the mach started she let Hunter get the upper hand to get a hang of his technique. Then the fun began. Hunter was about to punch her face when she caught his fist and twisted it. As Hunter massaged his wrist Ashli side kicked him out of the ring then jumped out and dug under the ring apron looking for something she had put there earlier. A minute later she pulled out a 9 foot long whip and continually beat hunter over the back with it the fans counting as it hit his back. Somewhere around the thirties she stopped, looked at his bleeding back , at his face, there were tears streaming down his face, then at the whip in her hand, she dropped it and bolted.  
  
A/N: ok that's your second chapter why'd she bolt why did she even beat him so savagely find out soon P.S. Ashley I want Jeff for me and me only. 


End file.
